eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1145 (15 June 1995)
Synopsis Peggy gets suspicious about Grant's nocturnal behaviour. Ruth and Mark get their wires crossed. Debbie and Nigel visit the bookies' head office to make their claims. Ian finds himself in big trouble with Phil. Grant is pissed off with Steve and tells him to resign. Steve does, as it's not a request! Peggy is very disappointed and tries to persuade him to stay, but he makes an excuse. He says it's too much work with the all-night café too. Peggy insists that he stay in his room until he gets himself sorted. Ricky gets the anon letter from Ian and confronts Phil, who says it was just business, he made sure Ricky had another place to stay, etc. Ricky goes off saying he doesn't know if he will be back. He mopes around, sees Bianca, who chats to him, but even this doesn't cheer him up. He refuses to tell her what's wrong. Ian tells Cindy to go out and enjoy herself, do whatever it takes to make her happy (he's in a good mood after grassing up Phil), and gives her some money. She says she'll get her hair done, he says she only had it done last week. (So how come there are 3 inch black roots, then? Obviously the hair dresser ran out of peroxide before she got to the roots, so it's fairly obvious why she has to go again, but then Ian pretty dense about that sort of thing). Ian spends a happy 5 minutes telling David in the Vic he must come over for dinner again some time and he'll get Cindy to invite a friend, as David must get lonely and Ian knows what it's like when everyone else is married, he'd like everyone else to be as lucky as he is, having a brilliant marriage. David looks a little surprised at first, but humours Ian and has a rather sardonic grin when he leaves. David arranges the driving lesson, Bianca asks him in the café about who the teacher will be - David says his was a horrid old man with a twitch. She says oh thanks, but she's chatting to David and Ricky as he turns up. He's a bit late and she's started to whinge, but he appears and he's a young bloke whom she seems to take a liking to, so she cheers up no end, and David and Ricky both look terribly miserable as she flounces off into the car. She sticks her hand out of the window and clicks her fingers at David, and he goes over to pay the man. (!! talk about beck and call!!) That evening, Cindy is in the Vic having a drink with Kathy and Phil. Ian is looking after the kids - Cindy said she'd be back soon and Ian got the shop guy to cover for him. David comes into the Vic and doesn't get to talk to Cindy although he starts as she's at the bar, but she goes to sit with Phil, etc. Phil buys Ricky another drink and apologises again for the bed-sit thing, saying it was just business, and he was always going to "see him right". (He'd just given him a big bonus, before Ricky knew). Ricky accepts this, and says he will be at work tomorrow, as he doesn't have much choice. Phil sits down with Kathy and Cindy, asks where Ian is, Cindy says he's at home but will be working later, when she goes to look after the kids. Later on, Cindy notices the time, she's late, she rushes off. David sees her and says "but we haven't had a chance to talk". Cindy says who's fault is that? and leaves. She goes home, Ian goes to the fish shop, apologises to Jason that he's late and whinges about wives, and you should never let them go to the pub on their own.(too true eh, if it's a two-timing bitch like Cindy) Phil leaves around the same time, and tells Kathy he'll be home soon, David leaves and follows Cindy, watches her go indoors. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Michael French as David Wicks *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Nicola Duffett as Debbie Bates *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Mark Monero as Steve Elliot *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *David Fleeshman as Mr Soames *John Gillett as Mr Dixon *Daniel O'Grady as John Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes